Purified!
by Reaper5
Summary: Inuyasha is purified and must live in Kagome's era and go to school and he doesn't know how long he will be human.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, Animefanboy5 here and I decided to write another fanfic since no one read my first one yet. I've been having this idea for a while. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 1**

Inuyasha and the others where in the mist of battle against Naraku. Everyone was badly injured and tired but kept on fighting.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome as Inuyasha was surrounded by Naraku's miasma.

"Look Naraku wanted to separate him from us." Miroku said

"Ku ku ku lets see what a pathetic hanyo. Lets see what you can do without your precious friends." Naraku laughed

Inuyasha was in a large dark dome made of miasma. He looked around but couldn't see anything.

Suddenly he felt a tentacle pierce through his stomach. And another hit his back and his legs and dropped to the ground.

Bleeding he tried to get to his feet until a tentacle hit his face and he blacked out.

The miasma cleared and Naraku turned to the others and the fight was back on without Inuyasha.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a worried tone

"I don't know but I think we need to turn our attention to Naraku Inuyasha's tough I'm sure he's ok" Sango reassured her friend. She was worried sick but if she gave up her attention even for a second it could mean certain death.

"Ku ku ku after what I did to him I don't think he will be getting up" as Naraku said that his hands started to glow. He slammed them deep into the ground and a huge explosion caused Kagome to fly off and hit her back hard against a tree and blacked out.

Sango flew into Miroku and made him fly into the castle wall.

Not severely hurt, Miroku and Sango got up and ran to Kagome. When they got there, she had already woken up but in pain.

"She needs to go back to Kaede's but Kirara's hurt and can't fly" Sango said worried about her friend.

"I'm ok" Kagome said

Suddenly miasma darts came flying out of nowhere. Sango and Miroku jumped back to dodge it but a tentacle met them halfway and made them fly into the castle wall knocking them out.

"So that only leaves you" Naraku said approaching Kagome. He had a sinister look on his face. A look that meant he was through playing. A look that meant next blow was for the kill.

Naraku was badly injured. Inuyasha had cut off an arm and two of his tentacles when the fight started. He was on his last breath. One more attack could finish him off. Since there was no one to deliver that attack, they were screwed.

Naraku started to run towards Kagome with tentacles pointed her as if to stab her on impact. She closed her eyes and stuck her hands out as if to block it.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kagome screamed as a ball of pink light glowed from her hands. She opened her eyes and saw a red and silver blur that flew off to the other side of the yard. She knew someone ran into the light because she heard screaming of pain. The scream sounded oddly familiar.

"AHH!" Kagome screamed as she looked to the side of her to find Naraku's lifeless body

dissipating. The almost complete jewel laying beside her.

Miroku and Sango woke up a minute ago and walked over to Kagome.

"How are you doing. Are you still hurt." Sango asked

"No I'm fine." Kagome answered

"So what about GAH!!" Miroku screamed in pain. He held his hand and sunk to the ground. He unwrapped the prayer bead to expose his wind tunnel which was burning to a close.

"Wait if his wind tunnel is closing that must mean"

"Yep Naraku is dead" Kagome said with a grin. The grin faded as she realized that someone was missing. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know" Sango said

"Let's go look for him" Miroku said getting up.

They called his name over and over but got no answer until they found a deep crater. There was a black hair boy in a red kimono. They lifted him out of the crater and saw that he was breathing but it was labored.

"Wait a minute this is Inuyasha but why is he human? It's the middle of the day"

**Here's the first chapter hope you like it. The next one should be out soon. Remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Animefanboy5 here and I want to thank everyone for the nice reviews and here's the next chapter. Enjoy ****J**

**Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 2**

"Come on, we have to hurry. Inuyasha is badly hurt." Kagome said worried

"This as fast as Kirara can go. She's still hurt from Naraku." Sango said

Inuyasha laid still and breathed slowly. If he were still hanyo, he would be fine. However, since he was human that made everything much worse.

"_What was that weird light that came from my hands? How did Inuyasha get in front of it?"_ Kagome thought to herself.

When they reached Kaede's, Sango took Kirara to a special demon animal specialist to help heal her wounds. When they took Inuyasha into the hut, Kaede already had the herbs out.

"Bring him on in. I have everything we need," Kaede said while was brewing a medicine.

"How did you know we were coming?" Miroku asked

"One of the village men spotted Kirara in the air and said that Kirara was flying irregular son I gathered some herbs." Kaede explained

"Glad you did because Inuyasha is badly injured." Miroku said

"Just lay him down and go to the healer in west to heal your wounds. In the meantime, I will be working on Inuyasha." Kaede said

"Are you sure you don't need help." Kagome asked

"I'm sure now go."

Miroku and Kagome left to get Sango and leave for the healer. Kaede worked on Inuyasha for two days.

"Well Inuyasha, look at the mess your in now" Kaede said to the sleeping hanyo "If I'm not mistaken I think you've been purified but by whom."

"We're back" Sango announced

"How's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked very worried

"I may know why he's human but you need to tell me what happened." Kaede said

Kagome explained everything that happened. So much had happened in such a short time. Kagome was going to go back to her era for a while but since Inuyasha is hurt, she wants to stay with him. She hasn't seen her family in two months. She knew they were worried.

"Do you know what that light was?" Kaede asked

Kagome shook her head. "All I know is that Inuyasha ran into it."

"That pink light was a special defense purification energy ball. Kikyo used it to ward off enemies but it wasn't that powerful. When a miko like ye is in a life-threatening situation then the ball is formed. Since ye don't know how to control your powers yet, it wasn't that powerful. Inuyasha will return to normal but not for a long time. I don't know how long but I know it should be for a while. Now leave, I need to re-bandage him. He should wake up tomorrow." Kaede explained

………………………………...

It was morning. Inuyasha woke up the night before and hadn't really realized that he was human. He just thought he had a bad cold, until he went to take a bath.

Inuyasha found a hot spring by Kaede's village where they were staying. After the girls and Shippo took their bath, Inuyasha and Miroku took their bath.

The girls and Shippo went back to the village to eat. The guys took off their clothes and sat in the water. Inuyasha was about to dunk his head underwater when he looked down and saw his reflection in the water.

"GAHH!! WHY AM I HUMAN!?" Inuyasha yelled very loudly.

Miroku was trying to slip out of the water unnoticed he almost made until he snapped a twig. Inuyasha grabbed him and yelled "Why am I human!"

Miroku was already dressed by the time Inuyasha grabbed him. He sat Miroku on a rock and told that if he moved he'll cut off his foot. He got dressed and turned to see Miroku running for Kaede's hut.

"Get back here monk!" Inuyasha said running for him

Since he was human, his speed was greatly decreased. He's fast, not as fast

When they got back Kagome explained about what happened. Surprisingly he wasn't angry. He knew it was an accident.

The next few days went by and demons came in search of the jewel. Inuyasha would rush into the fight without thought like usual. Only problem is that he's human and doesn't know how to fight as a human. So he would get hurt.

"Inuyasha, we are all tired of you rushing into fights like that and getting hurt." Miroku scolded.

"Yea, we keep having to you and it's annoying ." Sango said

"We talked about it and decided that you should go and live in my era until you return to normal. Before you say know no think about it, since you're human, you can do a lot more stuff now. You don't have to be stuck in the house all the time." Kagome said

"Or we could beat you up and throw you down the well." Miroku said with his staff ready.

"Ok, I'll go but can we leave in the morning." Inuyasha said

"Fine" Sango said cuddling up to Miroku.

When everyone woke up, Inuyasha got ready to leave. Everyone said their goodbyes and Inuyasha and Kagome jumped through the well through to Kagome's era.

**Hope you like the chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update but I haven't been able to get on the computer in a while. I have school and I'm getting ready to graduate middle school so I stay after school and help out. Next chapter will start in Kagome's era. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo what up? This is animefanboy5 and I just wanna thank everyone 4 their reviews and hope u all like this chapter. **

**Chapter 3**

"Come on Inuyasha, let's go inside." Kagome said entering the house.

"Hi mom" She said hugging her mother

"Hi dear. Hi Inuyasha, how long are you staying"

"I don't know. A while I guess." Inuyasha said

"He got purified so he's going to be human for a while. Is it all right if he stays here until he returns to normal?"

"Of course. You can either sleep on the couch or in Kagome's room. But, on two conditions. One, you has to help around the house. Two, you have to go to school.

"School?" Inuyasha asked with a dumb look

"You know that place where I'm always going to when I'm home, where all my tests are."

"Oh yea… AIN'T NO WAY your getting me to go to that place."

"Think of it this way you can protect me from things like you always try to do when I'm here. And plus it's either that or you can sleep a dumpster." Kagome said with an evil grin.

"Fine I'll go." Inuyasha said with an annoyed tone

"We need to get him caught up with us. This means a lot of kid shows and flash cards." Kagome said with a smile

"When Sota gets home he can show you the stuff they're learning and the basic stuff. When your ready I'll show you what we are learning in the ninth grade. You can't learn ninth grade stuff until you learn eighth grade stuff and so on all the way back to kindergarten." Kagome explained

"Kindergarten?" Inuyasha asked with another dumb look

"It's a grade lower than first"

………………………………...

The next few weeks was the most boring weeks of Inuyasha's life. He's used to battles and running. Not sitting and reading. It was the beginning of Kagome's tenth grade year. Only one grading period down. She managed to pass with a D+. She stayed after school and did some make up tests one day and that boost her grade up from a F.

Inuyasha was making progress. He has the K-5th grade stuff down. He knows how to write his name in manuscript and in cursive (after breaking about 50 worth of pencils). He know math from addition to basic geometry and he already speaks good so it wasn't too hard to show him how to write. He was going to start school in three weeks so they had that long to teach him everything else. They were trying to teach him new spelling words on the couch but he didn't seem to be paying attention. Everyone especially Inuyasha was mentally exhausted.

"Break time!" Kagome said joyfully

She got up to make a snack. She turned around to ask what everyone wanted only to find everyone knocked out sleep on the couch so she decided to go to sleep herself. She found a cozy spot right under Inuyasha's arm so she decided to make herself comfortable. When she laid down, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her protectively in his sleep.

………………………………...

When Kagome woke up, she noticed that she was the only one on the couch. It was very bright out. She looked at the clock and noticed it was 8:30 a.m. and school starts at nine.

"AHH I'M GOING TO BE LATE" Kagome yelled

Not realizing or not caring that the house was nearly empty, she ran upstairs to go take a shower. After a five-minute shower, she came out and ran to put her clothes ad ran downstairs. Sota meet her in the living room.

"Hey sis where you going."

"No time to talk. I'm going to be late for school." She said as she ran out the door.

"School? Wait Kagome!" Sota yelled but Kagome was to far away for her to her him.

………………………………...

Kagome was running down the street trying to hurry for school. She ran ten blocks down the street, up and down two hills and through five deep puddles. She was a mess. She was sweaty, her socks and shoes were dirty from the puddles, and her hair was a mess since it was windy and she didn't have time to brush it.

She got to school and noticed that no one was there. No cars in the parking lot, no kids, on nothing.

"Kagome!" A familiar voice called. She turned to find a black haired boy in a black t-shirt, blue jean shorts and white and black shoes.

"Inuyasha"

"What are you doing here and why are you sweaty?"

"Well, when I woke up I noticed that it was 8:30 and I was going to be late for school."

"What are you talking about? Today is Sunday, there's no school"

"WHAT! No today is Monday."

"No, today is Sunday"

"Well what are you doing here."

"Your mother and I went shopping that 24/7 grocery store to get some stuff when we saw you running to the school."

"But… but I ran all this way to find out that school's closed." Kagome said dropping to the ground.

"Shh. It's ok crazy lady lets just go home." Inuyasha said guiding Kagome to the car. He let Kagome take his seat, which was in the front and he sat in back. The had been very quiet the whole way home mainly because Kagome was so embarrassed to say any thing.

When they got home, Kagome ran upstairs to take a bath, Inuyasha sat to watch TV but fell asleep to the running water, and Mrs. Higurashi was in her room sleep.

………………………………...

"Only two days away." Kagome said to Inuyasha

"Two days to what"

"School"

"Oh shit"

"What"

"I forgot about this day"

"Well we need to get your school uniform today." Mrs. Higurashi said coming out of nowhere.

"Uniform. You didn't tell me about any uniform."

"Duh. Why do you think I where this every day."

"I just thought that was all you had."

"If you're done arguing then we need to go" Mrs. Higurashi said

They went off to the store to pick out some school supplies. Inuyasha was looking at some book bags when Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi saw Kagome with Inuyasha.

"Kagome" Yuka yelled out.

"Hey guys" Kagome responded

Right after she said that they started firing off question after question.

"OK OK SHUT UP! Now, I will answer with this. This is Inuyasha. He looks different because he dyed his hair black, he's enrolled in our school and will be there in two days. He is staying at my house because he has nowhere to go. So try to be nice to him."

"What is he to you" Ayumi asked

"A very good friend"

"Good"

"Hey stay away"

"Ok but watch out for Tetsumi Nahara. She's a boyfriend stealer.

"Huh he's not my boyfriend.

"Sure he's not see ya" They said as they ran off.

"Ready to go" Inuyasha said to Kagome

"Yeah lets go"

Inuyasha an Kagome walked out of the store hand in hand.

The End

**Great ending to the story huh. Just kidding that's far from the end. Hope you like the chapter. Srry it took me so long to update but I hurt my writing arm and I haven't been able get on the computer for a while. I stayed home from school today and my sisters went so I have time to write any questions leave a review with your question in it and I'll answer it. See ya. I'm out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo what up ? Sorry for not updating in a while but I got a ps3 and got gta 4, nba street home court, devil may cry 4, heavenly sword, and some other games and if you have any of them then you would understand plus my computer crashed and erased chapter 4 before I could update. Now here's the chapter.**

**CHAPTER 4**

When they got home they just knocked out on the couch. After a few Kagome woke up went up to her room to change and fell asleep in her room.

The next morning, Kagome woke up and went downstairs to find Inuyasha gone.

"Hey Mom have you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked a little worried.

"I think he said something about something getting on his nerves and left for the feudal era."

"Wait he's not supposed to go back until he returned back to normal.

………………………………...

"Kaede, what the hell is going on!" Inuyasha yelled

"What do ye mean Inuyasha" Keade said a little confused

"You know what I mean hag. Why doesn't any of my stuff work. I got cut while wearing the robe of the fire ray, Tessaiga's sheath won't protect me from anything, Tessaiga is just a rusty blade and Kagome has said the word sit over ten times and these rosaries won't work. Now explain hag before I get angry." Inuyasha said with hostility in his voice.

"Calm down Inuyasha and listen. When you dove in front of Kagome she not knowingly activated a special defense mechanism that protected her from harm. My sister created it but didn't know how to control it and when she passed that power was passed on to Kagome. The power is a purification ball will only come out twice in her lifetime. It purifies demon and all of that they were carrying with them. But it drains her of her spiritual and physical energy." Keade explained

"So how long will I be human."

"I cannot say. But your lucky."

"How can I possibly be lucky. I'm human when I'm use to being hanyo. And I have to go back to school."

"Well that attack could've kill you and- wait did ye say back?"

"Yea. When I was about five years old. Okrin was the name. I was an outcast there. No one liked me because of my hanyo nature. I had no one I could talk to except my teacher. We were very close. But one day the school was attacked by demons and she died trying to protect me. I still miss her. She's one of the reasons I started to trust humans." Inuyasha said sadly.

"You went to Okrin. I heard everyone died. Only one was alive but they are the ones who got everyone killed."

"I know. They thought I died with them. I promised myself to find that bastard."

"Inuyasha, what are you doing back. I thought you weren't allowed to come back until you returned back to normal." Sango asked

"I know. I just needed to clear things up. Brrrrr" Inuyasha said

"What's wrong"

"A chill just ran up my spine."

"And I sense a demonic aura." Miroku said

"Look it's a rat demon." Shippo yelled

"Inuyasha you have to go, now." Sango said

"No, way. I need to help you guys."

"I got him." Miroku said

THWACK

"OW! What the hell."

"Either you get in the well or I will beat the hell out of you.

"Fine I'll go but be safe." he said while jumping down the well.

………………………………...

Meanwhile, Kagome was fuming. She was angry because she told Inuyasha to stay put in the house and not to go near the well.

"Where have you been."

"At Kaede's hut-

"I thought we told you not to go near that well" She said very angrily

"Will you listen for two seconds before you start yelling. I went to Keade's to talk about this whole human thing which you never bothered to explain to me and once a demon came I left okay."

"Fine, meet me in my room in about five minutes. I have a surprise for you." She said as she ran off to her room."

Five minutes later Inuyasha went up to her room to find a chair on the floor, a comb, clippers, scissors, and some other hair products.

"Umm, Kagome what this." Inuyasha said holding his hair protectively.

"Well Inuyasha it's a barber shop."

"What's a barber shop."

"Here look it up." She said and tossed him a dictionary.

As he started reading his eyes got bigger.

"Oh no your not coming near my head with those." he said while trying to make a break for it.

"Come on. When you live in my world you can't have unruly hair like that. Now be a man and sit down. I said sit. SIT. Fall already."

"Ha when you purified me, you purified everything I had on. So you can't sit me" He taunted.

"Fine leave. I thought you were a man."

"What do you mean. Of course I'm a man. I'm more man than anyone in this whole country."

"Men aren't scared to get there hair cut."

"I'm not scared. I just don't my hair cut is all.

"Well prove that you're a man and let me cut your hair.

"No. I'm not going near that thing"

"Let's make a deal you come back and let me cut your hair and I won't hurt you.

"Ha like you can hurt me."

As soon as he said that she tossed the dictionary and hit him right in the nose.

"OW! Damn what the hell is wrong with you. Inuyasha said with his nose bleeding."

"Now are you going to sit or do I have to aim lower."

And with that he slowly crawled back in to the chair knowing he couldn't win. When she was done, his hair short with pointed ends sticking out kinda like Miroku's but more wild and bangs by his eyes.

"Are we done here."

"Yea sure."

And with that ran to the bathroom and took a shower. And went to bed.

**Once again Sry for not updating in awhile. I'll try to have chap 5 up sooner.**

**Remember to review and I want any suggestions you have. Also he starts school in the next chap.**


	5. author's note

こんにちはこれはここにanime fanboy5であり、私は言いたいと思うこと浄化される更新のために残念なi'm!ある。 私はDemon Schoolと呼ばれた新しい物語を書くことにした。 私は浄化される更新に行っている! 再度できるだけ早く夏休暇の今i'm以来。 私の生物の教師は私を使用中保ち、私の新しいガールフレンドは私のフリータイムをとた。 また私に作家のブロックの例があった。 そうこの月の第10のまわりで私の新しい物語を捜せば私がそれを終えるとすぐ私は章を掲示する第5。 私は私の日本語をテストしたいと思った従って私は日本語にこれをまた書いた。 06/05/09

hi this is anime fanboy5 here and I'm want to tell you that i'm sorry for not updating purified!. I decided to write a new story called Demon School. I'm going to update purified! again as soon as possible since i'm now on summer vacation. My biology teacher kept me busy and my new girlfriend took up my free time. Also i had a case of writer's block. so look for my new story around the tenth of this month and i'll post chapter 5 as soon as i finish it. I wanted to test my japanese so i wrote this in japanese as well. 06/05/09


End file.
